


car accident

by kinkysideaccount



Series: baby frank [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Butt Plugs, Desperation, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Public Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkysideaccount/pseuds/kinkysideaccount
Summary: Normally this is the point where Ray would either pull over for him, or, if they were in a hurry, get Frank an empty bottle. Instead, though, he just shook his head. “Come on, Frank, we’re almost home. You can hold it for ten minutes.”Frank couldn’t. He really couldn’t.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Ray Toro
Series: baby frank [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002120
Kudos: 70





	car accident

Frank had had bladder problems his whole life. Just a side effect of all the other shit wrong with him. It wasn’t a big deal. He learned to piss in water bottles when he was in a car and he bought plastic sheets for his bed. He was used to going as soon as he needed to, just in case.

That’s what made this so weird.

“Are you okay?” Ray asked him, like he didn’t know exactly what the fuck was wrong. 

“Uh, yeah.” Frank wiggled in his seat, hands between his legs. He felt ridiculous holding himself like this, but Ray seemed to like it, and Frank didn’t actually want to have an accident. “Gotta piss. Can we pull over?”

Normally this is the point where Ray would either pull over for him, or, if they were in a hurry, get Frank an empty bottle. Instead, though, he just shook his head. “Come on, Frank, we’re almost home. You can hold it for ten minutes.”

Frank couldn’t. He really couldn’t. He pressed his shaking thighs together, whining softly. His light grey skinny jeans cut into his bladder every time he moved. Even though Ray was looking straight ahead at the road, he  _ knew _ what Frank was doing. 

Ray hit a pothole on purpose and Frank squealed as a hot spurt of piss shot out of him, leaving a dark patch on the crotch of his jeans. 

“Dude.” Ray laughed. “Did you just piss your pants?”

“No!” Frank was sure he was bright fucking red right now. “Jesus Christ, will you just hurry up?”

“You totally did.” Ray pushed Frank’s hand aside and he was palming Frank’s hard dick through his wet jeans and Frank was gonna literally die. “Ha, dude, oh my god, why didn’t you tell me it was an emergency?” 

“I thought that was obvious,” Frank snapped, rocking his hips against Ray’s hand and whining when Ray let go. 

Ray pulled onto the shoulder and Frank quickly jumped out of the car, doing a very undignified sort of waddle. A car honked as it whizzed by and Frank jumped, and fuck, oh god. 

“S-stop looking!” Frank whined as he clamped his hands between his legs like that was gonna stop him from pissing his fucking pants. Oh god. He was pissing his pants. He was pissing his pants on the  _ side of the fucking road. _

Ray was staring with wide eyes. There were some trees maybe twenty feet off the shoulder. He’d clearly meant to take Frank there to go. “Jesus, Frank.” Ray sighed, putting on his best Disappointed voice. “Look at what a mess you’ve made of yourself.” 

Frank didn’t take his hands out from between his legs, kneading his cock with the heel of his hand. He felt about two inches tall when Ray used that voice. The wet jeans didn’t help. 

Fuck. They were on the side of the road. 

Someone could  _ see. _

Frank bit back a moan. 

“Ray, I gotta - people are gonna see me, I need-”

“They are.” Ray stepped forward, grabbing Frank’s shoulders and spinning him to face the road. 

Frank’s face was bright red and his breath was quick. The road wasn’t packed, but cars were still moving back and forth fairly regularly. How many of them saw him? Noticed his wet jeans? Could they tell he was hard? Glancing down at himself, the wet denim of his jeans left a pretty clear outline of his cock.

“People can see,” he whimpered. “Can see my…”

“Can see how you wet yourself like a little boy?” Ray asked, rubbing Frank’s stomach. Somehow, there was still something left in Frank’s bladder and a spurt of piss added to the mess in his jeans. Frank’s socks were wet. “Or are you worried they’re gonna see that it got you hard?” Frank stammered, and Ray laughed, kissing his neck. “Don’t worry. It’s too small to see from that far away.”

Frank pouted. Ray was right, but still, hey!

“What am I gonna do with you?” Ray took him into the trees for what passed for privacy, peeling down Frank’s jeans and underwear. “How am I supposed to take you places when you aren’t even potty trained?”

Frank opened and closed his mouth a few times. He was so fucking embarrassed and horny and he couldn’t form a coherent thought. Then Ray took off his backpack and took out a pack of fucking wet wipes, oh my god, had he planned on Frank not being able to make it? Frank hated him. He dragged the wipes up Frank’s sticky thighs, making Frank cry out as he cleaned his dick. He felt so fucking sensitive. 

Ray spread a blanket out on the grass, snapping his fingers and pointing down. Frank sat down without a second thought, rewarded with a kiss on the forehead as Ray knelt down to unlace his combat boots. 

“What would all your little punk friends think if they could see you now, huh?” Ray teased. “Tough, macho, shit-talking Iero pissing himself like a toddler.”

Frank shivered at the idea. What would their friends say? He wanted to touch himself so bad. But he knew Ray didn’t want him to. 

Ray took off Frank’s boots and then finished stripping off his jeans and socks. He stood up and Frank thought for a dizzying second that Ray might leave him here, dressed in nothing but a t-shirt to find his own way home. A choked little moan escaped his throat.

Ray wasn’t leaving, though, obviously. He grabbed the backpack again, taking something out and holding it in front of Frank’s face. “Can you tell me what this is?”

Frank gnawed his lip nervously. Ray was holding a diaper, a thick, puffy diaper with babyish block print on the front. The plastic shell of it crinkled loudly at the slightest move of Ray’s hand, making Frank realize that it was designed to be as hard to hide as possible. “Um. A diaper?”

“Close. Try again.”

Frank blushed, pressing his thighs together. “My diaper,” he tried again. 

“That’s right.” Ray lifted Frank’s legs up, leaving him bent double at the waist. Frank grabbed his knees to keep himself in position, his dick leaking onto his belly. Normally he’d hold this position so Ray could fuck him. Being caught like this would be even more humiliating than they two of them getting caught having sex. “Why do you need a diaper, Frankie?”

Frank whined as Ray slid the diaper beneath him. “Cause I… I peed my pants…” 

“That’s right.” Frank was looking directly up so he didn’t have to make eye contact with Ray, making it a hell of a surprise when Ray pushed a finger into him. Frank yelped, shuddering desperately as Ray started to finger him open. “You pissed yourself on the side of the road because you’re too much of a big baby to make it ten feet so you can pee in private.”

Frank’s fucking traitor cock twitched at the words, making Ray laugh out loud. 

“Are you getting off on being put into a diaper?”

Somewhere in Frank’s head there was a snippy comment about Ray having his fingers up Frank’s ass, but it never materialized because Ray was pulling his fingers out and fuck,  _ fuck, _ that was a butt plug. Frank practically sobbed, humping the air desperately. Ray’s laugh was downright fucking mean. Frank was gonna bite him. 

Ray taped the diaper snug around Frank’s hips, stuffing his wet clothes into a plastic bag. Then he scooped Frank up bridal style. 

“I can walk,” Frank protested. 

“You’re barefoot,” Ray shot back. Frank huffed but let Ray carry him back to the car. 

Ray buckled him in, smiling at the way the thick diaper forced Frank to sit with his legs apart. “Good. I should just diaper you for all our car trips. If it wasn’t for your little-boy bladder we’d be home by now.”

Frank scoffed and looked out the window, crossing his arms. “As if I’d let you.” Of course he was going to let Ray. And they both knew it, too.

Ray just tousled Frank’s hair. “Try to keep your diaper dry until we get home. You’re not getting a change til then.”


End file.
